Two Different Love groups
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: Sakura is the popular teen at school and whole town. What happens when another gang comes by and the girls fall in love?


Hi,hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

Kura's Pov (shortform for sakura)

"Sakura! if you don't hurry,you'll be late for school! ino too will be late! she's outside waiting for you!" My mom shouted from downstairs. My mother has pink short hair that was until her broad shoulders. i got my pink hair from her but i also have red natural highlights **(hah! didn't know that can happen but..just live with it!)** that i got from my dad who has red hair. "OK,OK! I'M GOING!" i shouted from upstairs my bedroom as i put on my favourite chocolate brown mini skirt and my lucky brown boots with fur on the top_. _i was also wearing my favourite+lucky yellow top that was until like half of my mini skirt. i also wore accessories such as a brown beaded necklace and my lucky charm bracelet that was silver in colour with a heart on it. it was my favourite birthday present from my mom and dad.

I finally walked down,gobbled up a bread and went out of the house saying a loud goodbye to my mother and father and jumped inside ino's red ferrari convertible. "Finally,your here!" ino teased as she started driving the moment i settled down. "gomen,i woke up quite late today." i apologized,smiling nervously. Ino just rolled her eyes and continued driving. "cool clothes,kura!" ino said smirking her eyes still on the road. i just muttered a thanks and looked at her appearance. She was wearing a blue tanktop with a purple jacket covering her and had black edges on the bottom of it **(not good at describing things,sorry!)**,a red thin belt,blue over-knee socked with tied ribbons and purple paired boots **(pic in my profile)**. "you too" i teased back playfully. Once again,she rolled her eyes and continued driving then suddenly squealed which made me shriek. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR,PIG!" I shouted at her pouting. "gomen-asai! i just remembered we got new students today! the best good news is that they are boys and i heard they are HOT!" Ino practically said which made me sigh. _well,ino is ino...can't blame her for being her**... ish! she's so noisy,that pig! but i agree with her,maybe their hot! you might even hook up with one of them! **_inner said squealing like ino. _and you are you after all! can't blame you for that but why do you have to be my inner..._i thought mentally muttering the last part.

"Sakura,we're here! come on and get up!" Ino exclaimed getting off her car. i just sighed again and jumped off her car and followed her inside the school. "Hey girls!" Me and ino chorused together. "hey kura,in-in!" the girls replied grinning at us. The girls included Temari,Tenten,Hinata,hanabi and konan. Temari was wearing a short black dress that ended around her thights,above her knees and there was also red line on the dress around the hip. Her hair was in four loose pigtails. Tenten was wearing a purple chinese shirt with the buttons and side of it was yellow while there was a light purple dragon on her shirt,jeans. she also wore accessories such as a purple bracelet on both hands and her hair was tied up together and had purple highlights. Hinata was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket with a hood and a pink heart on her right,dark blue jeans and converse. she always let her hair down as it usually covers the side of her face and her back. hanabi wore a pale white tube,black skull belt,gray checkered skirt,black&white over-knee striped socks,black boots and a black jacket with gray fur on the side. Her hair was also down like her big sis,hinata. konan wore a white ruffled skirt,black shirt with red sides and a butterfly on her right and black boots. Her hair was in two long but cute blue pigtails.

"Hey,is that them?" ino asked pointing someone behind me. the girls looked too and squealed besides me,hinata,konan and temari. We just rolled our eyes at what we call 'girly-girl squealing for a hot boy' time. By the time i turned around,someone bumbed into me and hit my 'big-famous-forehead' ino called it. "ow!" i grumbled rubbing my forehead as i got up and dust off dirt on my skirt. "hmph,so your the new gu..." i was cut off by temari. "Hey lil bros!" she said smirking. _lil bros? **that mean that kankuro and gaara is here! **_me and inner mentally squealed. "GAARA,KANKURO!" i said squealing like the 'girly-girls' we call them while hugging the both of them. "hey sakura!" they both said smiling as i backed up grinning. "aww,i missed you guys so much!" i said giggling. i finally noticed a bunch or a bundle of new guys whom i do not know. "Hi i'm sakura" i said smiling at them before getting pushed to the ground by ino,hanabi and tenten. "owie! hey! what was that f-" i was cut off again by the girls introducing their names which just made me sigh and get up again.

Ino's Pov

When i immediately saw a bunch or bundle of HANDSOME,CUTE and HOT GUYS behind gaara and kankuro,i infront of sakura not knowing i pushed her to the ground,pushed kankuro and gaara to the side and stood infront of them. "Owie! hey! what was that f-" But i took no notice of her and started to introduce myself with hanabi and tenten by my side. "Hi i'm ino!" i said grinning seductively at them followed by hanabi and tenten. "Hi i'm tenten!" she said pushed me to the right while i pushed her back. "i'm hanabi,a year younger than you guys!" hanabi said grinning putting both her elbows on myn and tenten's shoulder when we stopped pushing each other. My eyes fell on a handsome boy who had brown messy hair,red triangles on his cheek. He was wearing a black jacket,jeans and a gray converse matching his top.

Sakura's Pov

I looked at ino and saw that she was helplessly staring at a boy with brown messy hair,red triangles on his cheek. he was wearing a black jacket,jeans and a gray converse matching his top. He had dark blue eyes that ino was staring at. _hah! finally,now she knows what it feels to fall in love! _i thought mentally while i smirked. I looked over to tenten who's eyes fell to none other than...NEJI! _wait neji? **means she and hinata are going to be sisters very soon **yup,you have a point there inner! _i thought still smirking.

"hi,we're the daredevil chicks!" i said going to the middle of tenten and ino. "Let me give you one tip,DON'T ever mess with us especially sakura if you don't wannt get hurt." temari smirked folding her arms looking tough. I looked at them and saw a handsome + cute boy with dark golden blonde hair. His hair ended at his shoulders and one of his bangs covered his right eye and had a ponytail ontop of his head. _wow a second ino...boy version of ino..so this is what she will look like if she was a boy.. _then a horrible thought struck me by his smile.

_~flashback~_

_"hey sakura..!"_

_

* * *

_Me:Wahahaaah! CLIFFHANGERS ARE SO FUN!

Sakura:watever..

Background:Cool and spicy!

Amu:hey,that supposed to be me not her! *frowns*

Me:eh,amu...since when did u get here?

Amu:since yaya pulled me here...oh yeah,don't you have a story to do?

Me:AHHH,TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! SOMEONE DO IT WHILE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPY!

Deidara:Magic word first!

Me:PLEASE! PWEETY PWEASE!

Deidara:Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R or else she will not continue the story! ^.^


End file.
